Ciem: Vigilante Centipede
Ciem: Vigilante Centipede™ is an alternate continuity retelling of Candi Levens and her origin story, first told in the similarly-named webcomic. The book is currently told in two parts: "Birth of a Vigilante" and "The Centipede's Rebellion." These two parts each comprise several chapters of the overall work. The design intent is that if adapted to film, they'd be Volumes 1 and 2. As it stands, the book is Issue #1 of Volume 6 of the Comprehensive Gerosha Collection. Vigilante Centipede is set to be part of a novella series, which will include Ciem: Nuclear Crisis and Ciem: Condemnation as sequels. The sequels possess similar plots to Ciem 2 and Ciem 3, respectively. Combined with remakes of The Battle for Gerosha and Path of the Ming-Cho, this re-envisioned take on the Ciem trilogy forms the backbone of the Comprehensive Gerosha Universe. (Comprehensive Gerosha is to Classic Gerosha what Ultimate Marvel is to Classic Marvel.) Authorized spoilers ''Birth of a Vigilante'' chapters 20,000 Legs into the Backstory Candi describes her origins in her diary. She goes over how she met Donte, as well as her hopes and fears for their future together. She also goes over the time she was raped by Don Mendoza in sixth grade, and how school life has resulted in endless tragedy for her sisters. Love, Lust, and Hard Decisions Fearing that Donte going off to war in Qatar to save it from the Hebbleskin Gang will result in him not coming back alive, Candi talks Donte into having sex with her. He is hesitant, because he wants to save as much of her for their wedding day as possible. He finally agrees to go along with her plan, as Candi schemes to get pregnant. He drops her off at her house early the following morning. She offers to have sex with him again; though he is reluctant because he needs time to get ready for his trip. He finally agrees to do it, as they both need a shower. After a half hour of lying in Candi's bed, they get up and get dressed. Donte hands her an engagement ring, then they kiss goodbye. Donte flies away, and Candi stages things to look like she was at home the entire time. She hides her ring in her dresser, knowing how much trouble she'd be in if Erin knew she were engaged. The Meethlites of Venezuela Gunner and Skellig are introduced, while Don plots his vengeance. Miriam recalls how she lost Phil Couric. Woes Wartime Woven Candi goes to visit Imaki before he leaves. She recalls Don Mendoza and the trouble he caused in her early life. Miriam goes to a party. An Emerald for Your Shots Candi and Donte talk briefly on the phone. Donte hangs up, then his squad gets attacked. The Evil Which Men Do Kenny seduces a drugged Miriam while Candi battles to the death with Don. Gunner and Skellig assassinate Erin. Out, Brief Emerald Candi defeats Don, but at a terrible cost. She returns home, only to discover Erin has been murdered. She attempts to flee town, and learns that most of Donte's squad is dead. An officer mistakes her for Miriam, and she is arrested before she can explain herself. She is taken in, babbling incoherently and sobbing. Whilst not entirely mentally stable, she does attempt to compose herself once in jail. A now-sober Miriam discovers that Marissa made a mistake, and calls her out on it. Darius and Tracy arrive, and negotiate some matters with the Gerosha Police to change Candi's last name to Stevens, arguing that Candi as a Flippo needs to fake her own death. Tracy feels the plan is morally questionable, but complies. She convinces Candi to sign her name on some paperwork, then walks away. The police drag Candi to a chamber and shoot her from every direction with a weak sedative. Even while distraught, she manages to dodge all but three darts, providing just enough sedative to make her woozy. The police then strip her naked and lock her in. They pump nitrous oxide into the room until Candi passes out. Detours Candi awakes behind a waterfall in the middle of a forest. She is still naked, but finds a note left by Darius. It instructs her to go to a given address to get her life back, but also demeans her for sleeping with Donte. Brian Folim, a pedophile, walks into the area behind the waterfall looking for trouble, along with a small, blond girl named Dawn. Candi hides in the shadows until the moment is right, then attacks Brian. She punches him in the face, then stings him in the gut while kicking him as he tries to balance himself. Realizing Candi's strength and her centipede powers, Brian attempts to get away by jumping through the waterfall. He runs away, holding his aching stomach, but trips over a bear cub. The mother bear discovers him immediately. Candi decides that helping Dawn matters more than getting to the address; and the two sneak out another way and find Brian's truck. The girls snack on the beef jerky and treats they discover. Candi fashions a dress for herself from the blue tarp on the back of Brian's pickup. She steals his spare pair of boots as well. Dawn reveals that Brian left the keys in the ignition, and Candi steals the pickup. She drives until she finds a residential area, then dumps the pickup and stows away in the back of another. She instructs Dawn to knock on the door of one of the residencies the two have come across, and use the phone to get in touch with her parents. Once Dawn has complied, Candi makes sure she's well-hidden. The driver of that truck Candi stows away in decides to drive to Evansville to visit a friend, not aware that Candi is in the truck bed. Candi seizes an opportunity afforded by the new driver's being often-distracted to exit the vehicle once within range of Evansville's city limits. She finally finds a parking lot to rest for a bit. However, she soon comes across a half-Hispanic, half-Asian woman about the same age as herself. The woman identifies as Ann Marie Benarko. Ann Marie tries to be friendly with Candi at first, but begins convulsing in pain on the ground. Candi learns that she's walked into a community of homeless drug addicts, victims of drugs peddled by the Hebbleskin Gang. She takes Ann Marie to the hospital, and learns Ann Marie's story. Candi tries to evangelize the dying Ann Marie. But before Candi can share too much of her story with Candi, she goes into cardiac arrest. The doctors are unable to save her, and Ann Marie dies right in front of Candi. Accepting Ann Marie's dying wishes, Candi washes her clothes and begins wearing them, finally ditching the blue tarp dress. Candi heads to the address provided by Darius as soon as dawn arrives, and vows to one day break the Hebbleskin Gang's chokehold on southern Indiana. Sorting Things Out Candi arrives at the address specified in the morning of August 22nd, and an unidentified agent working for Darius gives Candi all the necessary information to collect on her post-taxes inheritance money. Also, she is given a new bank card in her new name, and all the necessary paperwork to have her name legally changed to Candi Stevens. The first thing Candi does with the money is buy herself some new clothes and a bicycle, and contacts Viron University. She spends the next day working with the university to get her name changed in its records. Unable to move into her dorm right away, she takes up temporary residence at a shelter. She spends the 24th using her birth certificate to get cleared up with the Secretary of State's office and with the BMV to get herself a driver's license in her new name. She follows the directions given to her by Darius' assistant to get a new passport in her new name as well. To her luck, her birth certificate and Social Security card were retrieved from Erin's house. This required some security clearance on the part of Darius' men, since the entire house was a crime scene. Skellig had left fingerprints, indicating that the Soorfelt brothers were there. Candi receives a temporary driver's license, with the promise that her new permanent is on the way. She immediately purchases a car and gets it insured. Finally on the 28th, she is able to move in to her new dorm. Pressure's On Larissa's blackmail ring attempts to haze Candi. When initial efforts fail, they hire a porn star to impersonate Candi; and frame her for seducing the football team. They post their video to the Internet, in the hopes of destroying Candi personally. Candi soon discovers that she is not the only victim, as they have already driven one of their other victims to suicide. Even in spite being stigmatized in class, Candi vows to hold her ground. More Needs She the Divine Candi decides she needs to find a new church home, since she hasn't set foot in a church in several weeks. She encounters Wilbur Brocklyn, who gives her the tour and offers her some free counseling. She tries not to tell him everything; but does break down and mentions both her sexual tryst with Donte and her heartbreak over his apparent death. She omits that she is the Spookfaced Centipede. She also refrains from admitting that she was the one who killed Don Mendoza, but does mention that he raped her. Candi and Wilbur begin to have a discussion about faith and doctrine, which relaxes Candi. She leaves after telling Wilbur that she may have just found the right place. The Forensic Centipede Candi befriends Laurie Pegol in the science lab. Keeping the Pulse Candi must defeat a vampire named Wayne Norfine, who was sent to rape her by Larissa. Not-So Prime Real Estate Candi goes apartment shopping when she decides the dorms aren't safe for her. Trial By Arson After Larissa goes to jail for assaulting an officer, Audrey takes over Larissa's blackmail ring. Candi attempts to confront the girls and end their crime ring when the Viron police make it clear they're not interested in the case. However, she ends up bumping into a group of men with assault rifles and other tools who have a far more violent idea of how to rid the world of Larissa's friends. A New Ally Candi goes to get a job at the Hazy Eighties Bowling Alley, only to end up in a brawl with two Meethlites. She is assisted by a man who reveals himself to be Denny Levens, and the two of them quickly forge an alliance. Building a Better Centipede Trap After initial tests failed, Arfaas decides to create a meaner Musaran model. He decides that Jeraime Malestrom will make the perfect host for his creation. He also believes it will give him the perfect excuse to abduct Jeraime's wife Dolly, who is a harsh critic of the Hebbleskins. A Centipede By Any Other Name Nolle Barret and other women at Candi's church become aware of the smear video, but are fully convinced that Candi really is the girl in that video. They start a campaign to blackball her, so she cannot apply to be a Sunday school teacher. The words hurt Candi deeply, even though she is able to defend her reputation with Wilbur's help. She heads over to Denny's house, still distraught. Succumbing While Denny cheers Candi up, he reveals that he has invented new Zeran-based technology, in the form of a pill. That pill has revealed the ability to allow whoever takes with to reattach lost limbs. He would like to mass-produce, but the Phaelites will only allow him to mass produce if he can demonstrate its ability to allow an amputation victims to reattach a severed head. This is because female agents on dangerous missions, upon getting captured by the Hebbleskin Gang, are almost always beheaded as a form of execution. Denny's invention allows, for three hours, for a body part to be detached and half an hour in which to reattach it. Denny tells Candi that his only roadblock is his inability to find a volunteer who would actually be willing to have her head chopped off. He is shocked when Candi volunteers herself. Candi reasons with him that it has to be her. That if the experiment fails, Denny can get Arfaas to leave him alone by delivering her head straight to Arfaas' door. Candi strips naked and places herself on the block in Denny's basement. Already seeing Candi as girlfriend material, Denny is at first cautious. However, he finally swings and takes her head off in one clean swipe. He witnesses a blue glow, and observes Candi still in control of her body even as her head lies in the basket. The experiment proved successful, but he also noticed that Candi lost a little bit of blood. She reattaches her head, and complains as it regenerates that she feels slightly dizzy. Denny reasons with her that it's because she lost a little bit of blood. He argues that one more experiment is required: on a steel guillotine. Candi promises to make herself available for that experiment the following evening. She hops into the shower in Denny's basement, hoping to wash off the blood that got on her. Denny, against his better judgment, sneaks into the vicinity of her stall and begins watching. He is fascinated by her quick recovery. He soon finds himself mesmerized by her beauty. Noticing him outside the stall, Candi has a brief flashback to being raped in the shower by Don. But when Denny does not proceed further on his own, she decides to defeat the trauma by inviting Denny in. She reaches out with a finger gesture to lure him in, and he undresses and takes the bait. The two begin making out in the shower, until Candi finally turns the faucet off and asks to go upstairs. The two of them have sex in his bed, falling asleep in each other's arms. Candi awakes the next day, ashamed of her actions but feeling the urge for more. Denny awakes and they have sex again. Candi gets dressed and heads to class. She returns and the guillotine experiment also proves a success. The two begin having sex frequently throughout the rest of that week, before finally admitting that they are a couple. They decide to save further sex for marriage, and focus instead on the other aspects of their relationship and their common goals. Corrupting of the Shrew Arfaas carries out his plans, which go off with little trouble. Khumar escapes, and vows revenge for Lindsay being abducted. Khumar has recently figured out that Candi Stevens and Candi Flippo are the same girl, and realizes he cannot let himself be captured while in possession of that knowledge. The Seeds of Despair Candi and Denny attempt to help Jeral Cormier when he begins feeling ill. Jeral lets Candi and Denny in on his tragic backstory, and what he thinks is the problem. However, several Phaelites intervene when Candi and Denny attempt to aid Jeral further. Kerpher Kaboom The Kerpher Gang attacks Cladeus at the Hazy Eighties for interfering with their attempts to abduct a child. They bomb the Hazy Eighties after beating Cladeus up and leaving him for dead right outside. Candi arrives on the scene too late; and learns from Cladeus what happened right before he dies. She vows to put an end to the Kerpher Gang someday. To Love or Not to Love A camping excursion goes horribly wrong when Gunner attempts to ambush Candi and Denny. Candi successfully foils an attempt on Denny's life by Gunner, but Gunner dies in the ensuing battle. Candi helps Denny to cremate Gunner and destroy all evidence. Brought on by the heat of the moment, she breaks her promise to herself and seduces Denny into having sex with her. She does not realize it at first, but she gets pregnant from doing this. The Wages of Fertility Jeral breaks free after the Phaletori capture and torture him. His escape comes at the price of being followed by Phaletori cult followers, which results in Jeral throwing a tantrum and rampaging downtown Evansville as he tries to be free of his enemies. Candi arrives to calm him down and fight off some of his enemies; especially since the police are regrouping. However, he initially attacks her when he doesn't recognize her. She reveals herself to him, and he calms down a little. She begs him to flee into exile, and he agrees. Candi ponders why she was so easy to toss around, and then heads to the pharmacy. She learns she is pregnant. Denny is ambivalent when he hears the news. Meanwhile, Arfaas argues with Milp that she should stay behind in Tokyo and find Mukade. Milp wants to go to Indiana to kill the Centhuen Prototype they believe is in the area, and also to look for the Gifted Flippo. Arfaas promises that Musaran will take care of the problem. Have Yourself a Deadly Little Christmas While Candi tries to enjoy herself on Christmas Eve, Musaran raids the dorms at Viron University and goes on a killing spree in a hall believed to host several Phexos. Death is But All-Too-Staged Candi loses Denny and the baby in her failed attempt to protect her family from Musaran, after Merle and Arfaas order a hit on Denny Levens. Reservation Restoration Imaki takes Candi to Arizona, and equips her to become a superhero. Jack tries to seduce Candi in the hopes that they can have a relationship now that Denny is out of the way. Candi, emotionally vulnerable, has sex with him. But she decides afterwards that she cannot be Jack's woman, and resolves to stay focused on her mission. Jack apologizes for distracting her. Southwest Centipede Jack and Candi save the reservation from La Raza radicals. Imaki dies, but informs Candi before death that Donte is alive. Candi makes out with Jack one last time, then tells him there is another woman in town interested in him. She promises that unless he visits her, they will not cross paths again. She heads to the airport, with the Ciem suit and several accessories hidden in a Zeran wardrobe. She then begins to contemplate the choice she's made: to become a costumed crimefighter. Social issues Andrew the Truck Driver, a xenophobe black man who hates Mexicans, will not return. It has yet to be determined what will replace him, or just how relevant his character will be in the new continuity period. Claire Rauscher, the token butch lesbian stereotype, will not be returning, as her introduction chapter will be written out entirely. Dagmar will not be a Centhuen Prototype in the new story. She will just be a girl who arms herself with scissors in a futile attempt to thwart off Musaran. She won't be pregnant in this version either. Poison Dart Eddie will not be returning, for that matter. Gary and Daryl will still return to cause trouble in Nuclear Crisis. Candi will face some new minor enemies; including some not-yet-named Meethlites who attempt to assassinate Denny at the Hazy Eighties. She will also battle a vampire and a blackmail ring comprised of freshman girls at Viron, inspired by the remake of Walking Tall and by an episode of CSI: Miami. Geography * Gerosha: The town of Gerosha is built on the remains of what was once Boonville, a town where Abraham Lincoln once studied. Its name change is due to the Gerosha Forest, so named after the Gerosha Stone discovered by Stan Flippo, and because in the Gerosha universe, Sgt. Luddin's forces overrun Boonville in the late 80's and early 90's and set up their tyranny there. This officially makes Comprehensive Gerosha an alternate history. In Classic Gerosha, the town that Gerosha swallows up was named Craterville. As such, the town is still called Gerosha in-story; but Boonville-area geography is used to define it. It is a house in Boonville that becomes Erin's house. Unlike the 2007 depiction, however, Erin's house in this version is a yellow brick house with a 2-car garage. * Evansville: Dirbine in Classic Gerosha was a placeholder city. Real-life Evansville will now replace it, but some of the outskirts of Evansville still have name changes. * Viron: The University of Southern Indiana retains most of its shape, but it is still called "Viron University." The campus is no longer a parody of Ferris State, like in the 2007 version of the comic. The region of Evansville that is dubbed "Viron" consists of all parts of town that are west of the Ohio River bend, with the border being 9th Ave. and Ohio St. by the Kinder Morgan building. Burdette Park marks the southern border of Viron, and St. Phillips Rd. marks the western boundary. Highway 66 marks the northern boundary, as the area immediately north is Farrenville. Activities in Viron center around the university campus. * Farrenville: North of Highway 66 is deemed "Farrenville" in the story's world. This area centers around Farrenville Community College, which is the Gerosha universe's equivalent of Ivy Tech Community College. Attire The Ciem costume has a new texture from its design in Classic Gerosha. While The Sims 2 is still being used to create the look, Ciem is nevertheless designed with a very different feel from her 2007 counterpart. A complete design overhaul is still in the works for Musaran, Capp Aard, and Milp. The Hebbleskin Gang's clothing may also be modified, to make them appear more realistic. Overall, research will be done extensively to make the world's look and feel be more believable than what was possible with the heavily-stereotyped clothing characters worn in the webcomic. Buildings * Candi will return to find the Hazy Eighties bombed, rather than bulldozed, after her week off from work. ** Complete bulldozing was only necessary in the webcomic because of RAM and graphics issues. It is likely that Franklin Lanes will be used as a template for Hazy Eighties, instead of the one seen in the webcomic. ** Victor Nanale will return, but with Kerfer Gang thugs surrounding him instead of bikini whores. They will simply blow up the building, rather than buy it and convert it to a strip club. * Denny will have a more believable amateur science lab in his basement, not his over-the-top one seen in the comic. Villains Kelsey Linney is one of many villains not returning. The house bombing will be the result of deliberate planning by Meethlite mooks; and the whole execution/overkill thing will be part of their plan. This will slightly alter Candi and Denny's relationship with Evansville police as they take over. Yuri Krennt and Emille Kayne will not return, nor will Merdie Dolon. Candi will have a different motivation for being lured towards the theater. The Hebbleskin Gang's ties with corrupt US government officials will begin to be explored in the first story, so it doesn't feel as arbitrary in the second. Lloyd Kolumn will look a lot less like Alec Baldwin in the sequel as well. Allies Laurie Pegol may undergo a few changes in character, but will otherwise remain the same. Dominick and Tracy McAuley will be alluded to as Erin's friends. But instead of being able to rely on them for comfort, Candi will discover that their house is abandoned as they have fled during Arfaas's ship terrorizing Gerosha. This will cause Candi to wander the streets in utter sadness and despair. Erin's body will be left for Candi to find, and Candi will replace her lost clothes from her battle with Don the Psycho in her own home. She will flee while trying to hide that she ever made it back home. Tracy alone will appear, as the Flippo family's attorney. She'll set Candi up with a counselor in the form of Wilbur Brocklyn, then leave Candi to her own device. Imaki Izuki will come to Candi's rescue in the hospital. Tom Flippo never existed in this version of the story. Imaki will die of a heart attack during Candi's hero training, much like he did in the 2005 version. Denny's parents will have a slightly more significant role, which has yet to be defined. They won't be saved for the sequel, like they would have been in the webcomics. Donte's relationship with the Wortells, and his time spent aboard a Meethlite prison ship, will be explored in more detail. The adopting Charlie subplot in Ciem 2 will be less forced that way. See also * Ciem (webcomic) * Ciem * Gerosha multiverse * Classic Gerosha * Comprehensive Gerosha Teaser screenshot , and is carted off to jail. The officer doesn't know that Candi is already traumatized, due to her encounter with Don. (Render courtesy of HeroMachine.)]] Category: Dozerfleet Literature projects Category: Projects from 2010 Category: Works set in Comprehensive Gerosha Category: Ciem media Category: Shelved projects